The New Legion (No chapter next Week)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: We all know how horrible Caesar's Legion was, but what if a New Legion was formed. This one led by the courier. Would they carve out a good path, or fall to the taint of the old? rated t for violence, cursing, and death. 1 chapter on Wednesday. On hold after this 900 word chapter.
1. New Legion

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Fallout. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Fallout, Microsoft and a few others do.**

(Last of Caeser's Legion camps, Arizona.)

Another Legionary fell to the ground as the remaining 15 Legionaries huddled around rocks as their enemy continued to rain bullets down on them.

Under any circumstances, they might have found this normal, the NCR, Brotherhood of Steel or any number of factions wanted to destroy them.

The thing that was NOT normal, was Legionaries attacking their own comrades, though they could clearly see 20 or so Legionaries holding Varmint Rifles as they held fire as their leader walked up to the cliff.

"Legionaries of Caesar, this will be your last chance to surrender before the Legate orders us to finish you off, any of you that wish to join our ranks… Step forward."

The centurion said as he held up his hunting rifle, the Legionaries exchanged looks, most of them had joined only a few weeks ago after the battle of Hoover Dam which the Legion had won with heavy losses on their side.

"How the hell do we know they aren't lying? Their traitors, all traitors must be slaughtered like cattle!"

One Legionary said as he rose to fire his Magnum before one of the enemy Legionaries shot him in the head, killing him.

"Anyone else wish to join their fallen comrade? Caesar is gone, brothers…. He fell in the battle for Hoover dam… It was the Legate that led us to glory… It was he who gathered us… Not as slavers… Not as slaughters…. But as soldiers with a common goal… He offers you the same."

The Centurion said as 3 more Legionaries rose and were killed before they could fire a shot, their magnum rounds hitting the cliffside.

"Stop, stop, we surrender!"

One of the Legionaries said as he and 6 others rose and raised their hands.

The others looked at them before the Centurion and the Legionaries raised their rifles, the remaining Legionaries grunted and did the same.

They watched the Centurion and a squad of Legionaries walk down the cliff towards them as the Centurion placed a hand on their shoulders.

"Welcome to the new legion, brother…. Legionaries, secure any weapons and ammo in the camp… We will be moving north tomorrow and the journey will be a long one."

The Centurion said as the 20 Legionaries descended upon the camp.

(New Legion Camp, 2 miles outside of flagstaff.)

The Centurion walked into the camp past 2 Veteran Legionaries as they stood at the gate, both held 12.7MM submachine guns and looked at the Centurion with respect and yet hostility.

"The Legate is in the back…. Camp is preparing to move out to Massachusetts tomorrow… Sir."

The legionary said as he tightened his grip on his gun as the Centurion walked past them as he nodded, they were more soldier then simple warrior and he respected that.

The Centurion walked past dozens of Legionaries, some were training and checking their weapons to make sure they were in order, others were moving crates and other supplies and others were being trained by Centurions.

"All in service to a new world recreated by strength and bravery…"

The Centurion muttered as he walked to the Legate's tent and walked inside before saluting the Legate as he bowed.

"The last of the old Legions camps have fallen and we've taken all we can from the old camps…. We are ready to move out tomorrow, Legate…. Are you sure we cannot simply take the wasteland from the raiders and carve out our new empire here? The Legion sees you as a hero after the Hoover Dam battle."

The Centurion said as he looked upon the leader of the Legion, the commander of the army outside and the one the Centurion looked upon as the true hero of the Wasteland.

The courier turned to face him, he held a machete which he placed in his belt and put his Magnum in a holster, he wore the armor of a Legate but the helmet lacked the faceguard, looking more like a skull then a human face.

"Good then… But to answer your question: no… We cannot, the NCR and Brotherhood already want vengeance on us for the old Legion's actions… Not that I blame them for what Caesar has done before Hoover Dam… We must leave… The NCR will never allow us peace and the brotherhood desires our destruction… Besides, I have heard rumors about up north… It will be a good place to plant our flag in."

The Courier said as the Centurion rose to face him, many simply new him as the Legate… The New Caesar, only the Legate's inner circle knew his name… Damion.

"Then there is no changing your mind? Your heart is truly set on moving to the north…. I will not question your judgement, you have led us against odds greater than the Legion has faced before…. I will make sure the rest of the Legion follows."

The Centurion said as Damion simply nodded and motioned for the Centurion to leave as he did so, leaving the Legate alone with his thoughts.

'Too many crimes commited by the old legion… Too many innocents slain or… I don't want to think about those crimes, the new Legion was formed at Hoover Dam, made out of soldiers new… Like the Centurions…. But many of the Old Legion had to be slain, their crimes taint the new legion…. The New Legion shall carve out its empire in the north… But it will not fight simply for power… But for the greater good.'

Damion thought as he put on his helmet and walked out of the tent, he had work to do before then, the trip would take weeks if not months and he had to check with his lieutenants to make sure they didn't have a traitor in their ranks.

The New Legion would not repeat the mistakes of the old.

Author notes

 **Phew, first chapter is done! Yes, I know the Legion was horrible and all that, the New Legion in the story is… Different… The story will also intersect with Fallout 4. The legion will be serving the Courier but as to why will be explained…. Next chapter will be on next Wednesday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. The Legion's arrival

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of New Legion. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own Fallout, Microsoft and a few others do.**

 **(Sanctuary, Massachusetts.)**

Damion watched as 15 of his Recruit Legionaries continued to check the houses of the run- down neighborhood as he turned to see one of his Centurions walk up to him.

"Besides the Mr. Handy, did you find anything, Atticus?"

Damion asked the Legion officer as he shook his head, they could hear the sounds of machetes being swung or a varmint rifle being fired as the Legionaries killed the radroaches living in the buildings.

"Besides scraps of metal or those damn bugs? No, most of the Legion is searching the forest. I still don't think leaving the Centurions in charge of all 20 or so Centuria… Our numbers have grown massively since Arizona."

Atticus said as the 15 Legionaries formed up as another 20 marched down from the hill as Damion spoke up.

"We might have over a thousand men but the Centurions will follow their orders, Atticus… For now, we should move downhill, there is a town there as one of our scouts told me… Follow me."

Damion said as he motioned for the platoon of Legionaries to move out as he activated his pipboy and turned on its radio.

"Set up camp and await our return…. We're be sending in more Legionaries once I've found out where to set up our capital."

Damion said and got a response from one of his Centurions, while Caesar allowed little technology within his empire, Damion allowed the use of power armor, pipboys and even Vertibirds, the New Legion would not have the flaws of the old one.

Damion drew his magnum as he followed his troops over the bridge and towards a gas station as he heard barking.

Damion shot a mutated mole rat as it and a pack of 4 others rushed a dog and a man with a 10mm pistol.

"Take out the rats, leave the dog and man."

Damion said as 4 of the 35 Legionaries fired their Varmint Rifles, the mole rats fell over dead from the headshots.

Damion began to walk towards the man and dog as the dog growled, the other 31 Legionaries raised their Varmint Rifles as Damion turned and held up his hand.

"Sorry about that, my soldiers don't take well to hostility… I do not mean you any harm, I am Damion… My soldiers call me Cato… We're the New Legion."

Damion said as he looked at the man, his jumpsuit told Damion he was from a vault like he had been, he noted the stance the man took and guessed he was a former soldier.

"Thanks… Nathan, I'm looking for my son, Shaun… He was taken… My wife was killed so I'm looking on my own."

Nathan said as Damion nodded, he had seen much loss in Arizona, unlike Caesar, Damion had no intention of being a warlord, simply expanding the Legion and finding them a home.

He held out his hand which Nathan shook as Damion spoke.

"I am sorry to hear that, Nathan… I've seen people lose a lot and I've lost much… I'll help you find your… But I need 2 favors if that's alright."

Damion said as Nathan shrugged, they heard buzzing before Damion killed the Bloatbug with a single shot from his Magnum.

"Sure, I guess that's far… We should check down the hill first, Concord is down the hill… It might have a clue."

Nathan said as Damion nodded before three more Bloatbugs swarmed them as Damion sliced one in half with his machete and tossed the other as Nathan killed the other with his 10mm pistol.

"Nice shots, you could be as good as one of my Centurions… Atticus, bring the Legionaries down the hill but be on alert, it seems everything in this place wants us dead."

Damion ordered as the Centurion nodded and motioned for the 35 Legionaries forward as Damion and Nathan led the group down the hill as Damion began to hear gunfire.

"Hmm, seems we aren't alone in this town… Sounds like scavengers by the sound of it…. Atticus, have the Legionaries spread out, looks like we're about a battle."

Damion said as he readied his machete and magnum as the Legion and Nathan and the dog moved into the town.

Nathan and Damion rolled to cover and hid behind a truck as 4 Legionaries moved up behind them as the other 31 and Atticus swept the outside of the town.

Nathan looked over to see 4 men dressed in rages and patchwork armor fighting a man with a sort of laser rifle on the roof.

"Hmm, seems like scavengers like I said… Legionaries, Nathan? Ill handle them, mop up what's left of them."

Damion said as he rose and began to stride towards the raiders, Nathan rose but one of the Legionaries put a hand on his shoulder.

"Legates got this, Nathan… Your see."

The Legionary said as Nathan nodded as he ducked down as the 4 Legionaries set themselves up for a volley.

Damion shot one of the Raiders in the chest with his magnum, the other 3 turned as one shot at Damion's head with his Pipe Pistol.

The shot bounced off the Legate's helmet as another threw a Molotov cocktail which Damion caught and tossed back, killing the man as Damion slashed the man who shot him with his machete, killing him as he slammed into the sandbags.

The last raider rushed him with a tire iron, Damion dodged 2 of the swings before grabbing the Raider by the head and tossing him with one hand into a building's second floor, he fell to the ground and was gone.

"Raiders… They lack the skill or training of a real soldier…. Legionaries, set up firing positions and prepare for more Raiders… Nathan, you good?"

Damion said as he examined the dead raiders and retrieved his machete as he heard a gun cocking and lifted his magnum towards the man with the laser rifle.

"I'm not here to fight you, buddy, put the gun down…. Or ill put you down."

Damion said as his Legionaries all pointed their rifles at the man as he spoke up.

"Thanks for your help… We're having a Raider problem… Maybe if you help us, we can talk about what Legion are doing this far north?"

The man asked as Damion and Nathan shared a shrug as Damion holstered his magnum as he spoke up.

"Sounds good to me… Atticus, have the Legionaries hold here… There's going to be more of the bloodthirsty rats… Nathan, let's check out the inside of the Museum and clear out the rest of the Raiders inside."

Damion said as Nathan nodded as the Legionaries began to sweep the town with military precision as Damion and Nathan drew their guns as they opened the door to see 6 more raiders.

"I hate raiders, their bloodthirsty vultures… Nathan, you take 3 and I'll take the others…"

Damion whispered as the two soldiers nodded and fired at the same time, their bullets took out 2 of the Raiders as they turned, another was killed by the laser rifle man as Damion fired and killed another Raider as Nathan wounded the other 3 with glancing shots.

Damion watched the men retreat up the stairs as Damion looked up at the Laser Rifle holding man as Nathan grabbed a laser rifle by the door.

"You're a soldier, aren't you? The Legion aren't here to pillage or murder…. You don't believe me? I would have shot you the second I saw you if I was part of the Old Legion…. The Raiders should be dealt without before we talk for real."

Damion said as more gunshots rang out around them.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, the Legion is already in fallout 4. And yes, they have over 1000 men… I will explain both next chapter. As for Damion being a skilled soldier? He's the leader of the New Legion, he is highly trained. The New Legion will be expanding throughout the Commonwealth soon. Next chapter will be on Next Wednesday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Battle of Concord

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of New Legion. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Fallout, Microsoft and a few others do.**

 **(Concord, Massachusetts.)**

Damion killed the last Raider with a headshot as he loaded another magazine of bullets into his revolver as he stepped over the man and Followed Nathan upstairs.

"So, besides the Roman clothing, who are you? We don't get many outsiders like Legion up here and last I heard, your kind wanted to take over Arizona."

The man which Damion had found out was called Preston asked as Damion rolled his gun and put it back in his holster.

"Caesar died in battle, I decided to remake the legion… A better Legion, we're now a bunch of soldiers and citizens…. I'm a soldier like they are… Ethan, you go clear out the Raiders in the basement… Ill see if any of them got to the roof… My men are still outside, their hold off the Raiders…"

Damion said as he began to walk up the stairs, he ducked into a corridor as he started to sneak up on a trio of raiders.

"Seems these raiders are more organized then the ones in the Wasteland…. They're still nothing but thugs and criminals from what I've seen of them around here…"

Damion said before he burst from cover, he slashed one Raider and shot the other two as he stood over their bodies.

"And thugs and criminals that prey upon the weak have no place in my empire…"

Damion said as he walked over the dead Raiders as he ducked out of the way of 2 Pipe Rifle Wielding Raiders before they walked down the stairs.

He tossed one over the railing before grabbing the Raider's weapon and smashing it over his head and then shooting him with it.

"Damion, I've cleared out the rest of the Raiders in the basement, did you deal with the Raiders near the roof?"

Nathan asked as Damion looked up at the roof where he saw a crashed Vertibird on the roof as he answered.

"They're all dead, Nathan… I see a Vertibird on the roof… Did you hear about that?"

Damion asked as he continued to walk up the stairs until he made his way to a door and opened it as he started walking up the staircase.

"Yeah, Preston said there should be power armor up there, you headed up there?"

Nathan asked over the Pipboys radio as the Legion leader reached the roof.

"Yes, more of my Legionaries should already be on the roof… There's more Raiders coming in, Nathan… I'd get up here if you can soon."

Damion said as he reached the roof and peered down, his Legionaries were firing at a group of 6 Raiders who continued their attack.

"Nathan, my men are still fighting the damn Raiders, where are you?"

Damion asked as he fired his magnum at a stubborn Raider who hid behind a sandbag, injuring the man as 5 more Raiders showed up and began to fire on the 6 Recruit Legionaries outside the museum as Damion cursed and considered jumping down when he heard whirling behind him.

He turned to see Nathan in the power armor as he ripped the minigun off the Vertibird.

"About time you showed up… You want to go down there or stay up here?"

Damion asked as he started towards the door, he only heard the whirling of the minigun and laughed as he opened the door and began to ran down the stairs towards the buildings exit as he kicked open the door and fired a shot from his magnum with one hand, killing a Raider with a headshot.

"C'mon, men! We are Legion, we are soldiers! They are nothing more than murderers and thugs!"

Damion yelled as he and his men rallied, the Legionaries fired their varmint rifles, killing another 2 Raiders as Nathan's mini gun fire cut down 4 more as Damion saw their leader attempt to rally her men.

"Fire on the mohawk one!"

Damion ordered as the man fired a double-barreled shotgun at Damion, forcing him to take cover as his soldiers and Nathan finished off the last Raiders as Damion charged the leader, battering aside his shotgun and impaling him with his machete and dropping his lifeless body to the ground.

"Blasted murdering rats…. Nathan, I think we're done here-…."

Damion started to say before a massive scaled hand smashed out of the concrete and dragged a lumbering body out of the sewers.

"Oh, crap…"

Damion started to say as one of his Legionaries finished his sentence for him.

"DEATHCLAW!"

The Legionary yelled as Damion motioned for his Legionaries to retreat inside as he fired the last 2 bullets in his magnum at the Deathclaw before running inside.

"Damn it! How the hell do we deal with a Deathclaw!? We didn't bring heavy weapons and ordering a Vertibird to come here would waste fuel… Damn it, Nathan is going to have to deal with it…. Give him covering fire, Legion! Show that damn monster that the Legion doesn't mess around!"

Damion yelled as he rushed to the door and peered out the window before reloading his Magnum as his men took firing positions at the other windows.

"Fire now, aim for its head!"

Damion yelled as he and his Legionaries opened fire, a few shots simply bounced off the creature's armor but a few caused the creature to roar in pain as it glared at the building before charging as Damion and his men rolled out of the way.

The Deathclaw battered the building with its massive strength before falling and crashing to the ground as Nathan and Damion finished it off with a barrage of bullets to its head.

"There…. Finally, someone call for a Vertibird, we're done here and these people need somewhere to go."

Damion ordered as his Legionaries nodded and raced out the door, eager to pick out salvage from the battle and see if any of it could be used in future battles as Damion turned and holstered his sidearm as he walked out after his men.

He looked up to see Nathan walking away from the edge of the roof, probably to return to Preston and the others.

It wasn't more then 10 minutes or so before Legion Vertibirds began to descend on the town.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, the fight with the Deathclaw was short, I found the battle easy to be honest. Next chapter will show the Legion's expansion into the Commonwealth and Damion's plan… Until next Wednesday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Miltary Plans

**0ummary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of New Legion. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Fallout, Microsoft and a few others do.**

 **(New Legion camp, Massachusetts.)**

The Vertibird coasted in for a landing, Nathan and Damian looked off the craft as it landed and a squad of Legionary veterans approached them.

"Welcome back, sir. We heard about Concord, seems we're finally planting our flag into new land."

One of the Legionaries said as Damion nodded and took off his battle helmet.

"Tell the Centurions that we're going to be deploying the New Legion into the Commonwealth soon… This is Nathan, he's a friend… Do not hurt him… Nathan, this is our camp, the New Legion is expanding further into the Commonwealth… But I promise, we will do everything within our power to find your son…"

Damian said as he motioned for the Legionaries to escort Damion away as Atticus walked up to the Legion leader as they watched Nathan walk away until he was simply a speck on the other side of the camp.

"Are you sure allowing him into our camp is a good idea? He's an outsider, can we really trust him?"

The Centurion said as Damion sighed and put his helmet back on as he started to walk away.

"We are all outcasts, Atticus, the old Legion died at the dam with Caesar… I told you, we aren't conquering killers or thieves or murderers… We are soldiers, protectors… Members of a new Legion… A new Empire… So yes, I am sure about this…"

Damion said as he turned back and gave an order to his second in command.

"Prepare the rest of the Legion, those Raiders probably have bases all across the Commonwealth… Not to mention all the mutated animals, murdering robots and other bloodthirsty factions…. If the scouts find anything, hostile infected or not, let me know… We're going to be heading back out soon."

Damion ordered as the Centurion tapped his staff on the ground in understanding as he nodded.

"I'll see it done, Commander… When should we head out? There will probably be food prepared for us by the time we get back."

Atticus said as Damion turned to his Legionaries

"Soldiers of the New Legion, hear me now! 100 of us are going to head out in 30 minutes, prepare for battle, we will be searching the cities for any supplies the rest of us can use… We will also probably run into resistance which needs to be crushed, be it Super Mutant, Machine or human, we will destroy it! The rest of you, settle in for tonight, get rest and food… That is all!"

Damion said as the Legionaries cheered as the Legionaries started to form up for marching or for the Vertibirds to carry them into battle.

They lined up in default Legion formation, the Veteran Legionaries and 5 Vexillarius took up the first rows, they would inspire and lead the other Legion troops into battle, they were the first line.

Behind them stood Prime Legionaries and Decanus, they were usually deployed in smaller numbers compared to the recruits due to their skill but it didn't make them any less important in battle.

And behind them stood the recruits, Damion knew the Recruits much like the old Legion, made up the majority of the New Legion's army. They were the legion's shield, its sword… They were always deployed to minor or major battles, but Damion didn't treat them as cannon fodder.

"Alright, first platoon, you will secure and search Concord for supplies, me and some of your fellow Legion cleared out the city… But bring as much firepower as you can anyway."

Damion ordered as the Decanus nodded and moved his Legionaries to their Vertibirds as 20 of the Legion left.

"Second Platoon, you will search the areas around Concord, the shacks and hills… Bring as many men as you wish, there is bound to be either wildlife or rouge machines or raiders in the hills… Wipe them all out."

Damian said and moved onto the last 2 platoons of Legion soldiers as the last 60 Legionaries stood in front of their leader.

"The rest of you are coming with me and Atticus, we're headed to a town called Cambridge… Its overrun with Ghouls but heavy with supplies… Half of you will go with Atticus once we clear out the town, the other half will stay with me… Nathan, you should go with Atticus, he will help you find your son…"

Damian said as he turned to Atticus and clasped his shoulder.

"Keep Nathan safe, Atticus… We aren't the old Legion… We will protect the Commonwealth… Not destroy it."

Damian said as Atticus nodded as he gently pushed Nathan towards one of the Vertibirds as 5 Veteran Legionaries joined Damian in the Vertibird as the 10 Vertibirds lifted off.

"Let's make this quick, we still are having a few problems with maintaining the amount of fuel for our Air Force."

Damian said as the Vertibirds continued to fly over the Commonwealth, Damian turned as another Vertibird flew alongside Damian's.

"Atticus, get ready, we're fighting Ghouls, unless you have to, don't engage them in hand to hand…. And see if you can find a solution to our fuel problem"

Damian said as the Vertibirds dropped off the 60 Legion, Damian, Atticus and Nathan outside the town, Damian and Nathan could see the Ghouls wandering around the town along with a few Protectrons and Mr. Gutsys behind them as the Vertibirds opened fire on the machines, destroying them.

"Nathan, these things are Ghouls… Their like Zombies but with brains… Don't hesitate to cut them down or their rip you to pieces."

Nathan said as he readied his magnum and Damian's 30 Legionaries readied their Varmint and Hunting Rifles.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, the story does follow the plot of the 4** **th** **game but with some changes. No, the Legion isn't unstoppable, their simply stronger in military strength then they were in New Vegas. Next chapter will be next, next Wednesday. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	5. Battle of Cambridge

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of New Legion. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Fallout, Microsoft and a few others do.**

 **(Cambridge.)**

Another Ghoul fell to the ground as the Legionary Recruits continued to move up, firing their Varmint rifles as they moved up.

"Keep killing Ghouls, there's bound to be something in the city that we could use for the Legion!"

Damian yelled as he continued to fire his Magnum at the Ghouls, killing one with a shot the chest and another two with headshots as the Legion soldiers moved deeper into the city.

"Nathan, take half of the Legionaries and search one end of the city, the second half is with me!"

Damion ordered as he sidestepped a Ghoul before slashing it in the back with his machete as Nathan and about 10 of the 20 Legionaries in the group split off as Damion shot another Ghoul which crashed into a downed street light.

"How many of these damn monsters are there in this town?"

Damion asked as he reloaded his magnum, a Legionary Recruit killed an advancing Ghoul with a headshot as the Legionaries looked around at the dozens of dead Ghouls that lay slumped over cars, fallen lampposts and covered the ground.

"Well, whatever is left of these damned Ghouls is gone now, sir… What should we do now?"

One of the Legionaries asked as they began to sweep the remains of the town for any salvage they could haul back as a Legion Vertibird set down on the edge of the city.

Damion looked down a side street where he saw more Ghouls and streaks of laser fire, several of his Legionaries walked over as they looked down the street as well.

"Think its them, sir? They couldn't have followed us, our convoy only got here a few days."

One of the Legionaries asked as Damion motioned for 2 of his Legionary Recruits to recon the situation.

"If their Brotherhood, then we have a problem… If they aren't, they we're take what we need and leave… Besides, the only thing here seems to be a small amount of supplies and a few dozen Ghouls we cut down… Load up anything you can carry and get it on the Vertibird…"

Damion ordered as his men rushed off to cart away the supplies within the city as Damion stared down the street in interest.

'Still, I wonder what the Legion would be doing here… They aren't the type to send a death squad this far up… They would have finished fighting their wars and then made the travel up here… Something isn't right…'

Damion said, putting a hand to his lips in confusion as the 2 Legionaries he sent to recon the Police Station had returned, a little tired but otherwise unharmed.

"Is it Brotherhood or do they simply have laser weapons?"

Damion asked as one of the Legionaries nodded, Damion groaned and motioned for the two soldiers to return to their Vertibird.

"This changes things…. Haul anything that you have to the Vertibirds but we're returning home… We have to fill the rest of the Legion in on the fact that the Brotherhood is here."

Damion said as he moved to leave with his men, he sent a brief message to Nathan before climbing aboard the Vertibird as another landed next to the departing Vertibird as Damion looked back at the city and sighed.

"Lovely, we just get back and there's already another war on the horizon… The Legion must be ready for the Brotherhood..."

Damion said as the Vertibird turned and sped off back towards the Legion camp.

 **(New Legion Camp, 10 minutes later.)**

The Vertibird touched down on a small, private landing pad as Damion walked off it and down the ramp towards the camp as most of his Legionaries met him on the way down.

"We have a problem; the Brotherhood of Steel has followed us here… We need to start preparing for battle, I want every Legionary squad that isn't scavenging or exploring the Commonwealth to start preparing for battle… And tell the Legionaries we have in the field to keep on alert… The war that we all feared is coming."

Damion said as he walked back into his tent, a second later, his pipboy rang, he answered it.

"Anything to report, Atticus? Right now, we have a problem…"

Damion asked his second in command as the Centurion spoke up as Damion laid his mask on the table.

"I heard about the Brotherhood of Steel… You know we cannot win a war with them as we are, commander…. Their armor makes our weapons worthless, their weapons are far deadlier, and they have much better tech then we do."

Atticus said as Damion sighed and leaned close to his pipboy to speak.

"I know, Atticus… But the Brotherhood is going to target us sooner or later… It would be better if we strike now and try and gain a foot head in the Commonwealth… We need to seize as much territory as we can and fortify what we have… Mobilize the entire Legion... We need to start recruiting or setting up defenses… We need also to salvage everything we can find that won't take away from the people living in the Commonwealth."

Damion said as he got a response 20 seconds later.

"I will see it done…. I will also put all our forces on high alert… May I suggest we check out the larger cities while we are here?"

Atticus said as Damion looked in a mirror and nodded before responding.

"I will see to the Raiders and other scum in the Commonwealth, Atticus… Until I see you again, old friend."

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, the Legion will be going to war with the Brotherhood of Steel and the other factions... Besides possibly the Institute and Minute Men… Next chapter will be next, next week or maybe later… Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: Next chapter will be pure fighting.**


End file.
